Marshall Lee x Gumball: Mixed feelings
by firefallsky
Summary: Marshall Lee is confused about his feelings for Prince Gumball and with his recent "punishment/warning ;D" from the Prince he doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is yaoi; if you don't like it then don't read it! I would say if your younger that 13 you shouldn't read this. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I wish I did c:_****_  
_**

Marshall Lee smirked, he was quite proud of his work. He had just sent candy people screaming in all directions. It had been too easy, when he heard there was a public meeting about him and his terrorizing, he thought it would only be polite to show up. He floated slightly above the now empty platform chuckling to himself.

"Marshall?" an all too familiar voice came from behind him.

Marshall turned only to fall back when his face came with in inches of a certain pink prince. Marshall's face turned from its normal pale green to a light pink "G-gumball" he stammered at first, but regained his smooth menacing tone "hey there" he tried to smirk "I thought I should drop by, who knew everyone would freak out?"

Seeing Marshall's blush the prince smirked, a very out of charter, evil smile "You have to stop doing this or I will have to punish you." He didn't use this voice often, he found he saved this side of himself for the vampire king alone.

"I would like to see you try!" Marshall pushed off the ground and zipped into the night, to hide his now red cheeks. Leaving Gumball alone in the darkening squar.

As Marshall neared his house all he could think about was how stupid he was. "what the fuck am I doing?!" he muttered to himself through his sharp clenched teeth. This morning when he had set out, he was sure the only reason he wanted to go to the Candy Kingdom was to scare innocent candy people, but then why had he been hoping the 'Prince' would show up. He reached the front door of his house and hit the door so hard there was nothing left to open. "Marshall you are being so stupid! I bet he likes fiona anyway..." He scolded himself as he grabbed his axe guitar off the floor and turned the volume all the way up. Guitar alway helped him think but all it was making him think about was the pink stupid, perfect, handsome, idiot. He played late into the night and falling asleep with his guitar still around his shoulders.

The sun woke Marshall up. The vampire had only gotten about a hour of sleep so he went through his morning return as usual. He pulled on his red and black checkered shirt, pulled on a new pair of ripped jeans and began to float lazily toward the Candy Kingdom. He was in the middle of traumatizing two small candy kids when he found, to his shock, a pair of handcuffs on one of his wrists.

"Did you think I was kidding?" a smug gumball laughed.

"Whaaa?" Was the only thing poor confused tired Marshall could say before he was being marched to the castle and into the prince's personal quotes. Marshall trailed after prince Gumball in a daze. As soon as Marshall stepped into the room Gumball, in a rush of movement, snapped the other side of the handcuffs to the door handle and shut the door. Making Marshall's back slam onto the painted wood with a thump. The vampire closed his eyes as he made contact with the door, but opened them wide as he felt the rest of his body being pinned there by Gumballs. The pink haired prince was to close and Marshall felt the heat in his face.

"you're really troublesome you know?" Gumball said in a deep husky voice his breath making the pale boy silver. Marshall somehow managed to smirk "W-wwell mmhu~" his words were cut of by sweet lips against his. Marshall gasped and the other boy used the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue. The shock was being replaced with pleaser."Where did innocent little Gumball learn how to do~" Marshall Lee's mind stopped working. He had shifted and realized that Gumballs knee was right between his legs against the tight lump forming in his jeans. The kiss was broken by Marshall's desperate moan, his eyes fell half lidded.

"Ohh, I see" Gumball hummed in a seductive voice. He started to rub his knee in a smooth rhythm against Marshall lump. Marshall gasped his eyes now fully open.

"gahh~please-e" Marshall Lee beged. "Marshall this is your warning, stop messing with my people." Gumball said, as he placed a small kiss on Marshall's neck. Stepping back from the out of breath vampire he opened the window and to Marshalls surprise he was already freed from his handcuffs. He flew out the window without looking back.

"what just happened? Was that stupid pink jerk just playing with him? That had to be it… but at the same time... that last kiss feet… real"

**_ Okay so I don't know if I should keep going with this story or not soooo please review! If you want to read more please let me know! :D This is my first fanfic so please dont be too hard on me but I would still love some feedback!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hai guys :D _**

**_Sorry this is really short. I haven't had A lot of time... hope ya like it :)_**

* * *

Every time Prince Gumball closed his eyes he watched Marshall Lee escaping out his window. "Why did I do that to him?! I couldn't help myself!" PG thought out loud. "Well he _did_ stop messing with the people." he muttered under his breath as he started to pace. He had been so sure he was only going to do that stuff to make Marshall to get him to stop messing with his people, but he had really, really liked it. He had always been looking out for Marshall and he had thought it was due to the fact that Marshall was evil but he just didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to pin Marshall to his wall or maybe the floor this time, to change things up. He discarded his cloths and flopped on to his bed, imagining the cool skin and playful smirk of his favorite undead blood sucker as he drifted off to sleep.

Marshall Lee stayed away from the candy kingdom for over a week, and people were starting to notice how grumpy Gumball was becoming so peppermint butler called in Fionna to talk to him. Fionna and Cake arrived at about midday when, on fridays, he _should_ be taking questions from the candy people. Today was Friday but PG was no where to be found when Fionna entered the castle. So she headed up the staircase to the Princes room. "Umm hey you in there?" she asked as she knocked on the closed pick door.

"Fionna? Yeah in here." was the muffle respons. Fionna pushed the door open and looked around. The Prince was laying on his back on the bed looking at a pair of handcuffs he was swinging around his pointer finger.

"What are you going?" she asked. The place was trashed. Not in a disgusting, food everywhere kind of way, in a I don't wanna pick up my cloths kind of way. Which was never the case with the prince.

"Well… I'm… I dont even know" Gumball exclaimed sitting up quickly, as he snapped the cuffs into a pocket in his vest. It wasn't until he sat up that Fionna realized he was dressed differently. He had a white button down shirt with a gray vest and his normal pink pants. Alos his hair was not its normally smoothed down but rather a messy pink forest upon his head.

"Whoa, you look fancy!" Fionna giggled as the prince stretched his arms.

"Ah thanks. Then it looks okay." He muttered distaredly.

"Yeah but...dude are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah" He waved her off "I just… nevermind" he paced as he spoke.

She walked forward and grabbed his hands leading him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? So whats bothering you?" This was Fionna's chance to get closer to him and she was not going to waste it! She had liked PG since the first moment she saw him, this could be it!

He gasped "You're right! You always know what to do! I can tell you anything, you're like my best friend." He almost yelled in excitement "...but I still don't know if I should tell you."

"Oh come on! Tell me" Fionna said still trying to stay hopeful despite the use of the word 'friend'.

"Well recently I have been having well… feelings for a person, but I think I messed it up."

"Oh really? Who is it?! I dont think you messed it up!"

"Well I don't think I should tell you, But I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF THEY FEEL

"Well it sounds like you need to talk to them, tell them how you feel and all the stuff. Now tell me who it is!"

" No I can't… I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA! You should go I need to get started, right away!"

"O-okayy" Fionna stammered as she was pushed towards the door. "Can I help you or something? At least tell me who it is?" She was standing outside the door now, looking in.

"Yes you can help! tell everyone where having a ball tonight! Fine I'll tell you… but only if you royal promise not to tell or interfere."

"I royal promise not to tell or interfere." She said a bit quietly, she was starting to get the feeling that it wasn't her.

"Marshall" He said with a blush as he shut the door on Fionna. Fionna just stood there in shock. Its was _Marshall, _both of the guys she likesd gone in one moment.

* * *

(2 hours until the party)

Marshall waved goodbye to Fionna has she disappeared. Marshall had spent a long time think about that pink jerk and decided he was just playing with his mind, trying to keep him away, he didn't have feelings for Marshall. The party was probably to celebrate his THE SAME WAY. gahhh its just so complicated!" He put his head in his hands. absence.

"Stupid fucking pink fuck, Having a party! I bet he likes Fionna! He was just messing with me!" In his frustration he punched his already cracked wall. Then an idea came to him; He would get Gumball back! Ohhh yes he would go to the party. An evil grin began to pull at the corner of his mouth. He didn't know how he felt about the prince maybe he liked him but it didn't matter. Gumball was relying on Marshall not liking what he did, but he was playing with fire, what if Marshall did, what if he wanted more. Marshall didn't care if the last part was true he just had to scare the Prince. The vampire walked to him draws and after looking for a bit he found his black button down shirt, black tank top, black jeans, and to top it off a red and black checkered bow tie. He was ready to see how the Prince really felt. It was his turn to punish gumball.

* * *

**_Again sorry for how short it was _**

**_I know there was no contact between them this time... but text time Ooo girl ;) We might be looking at a lemon soon! Anyway thanks for reading and please please reviewing! thanks!_**


End file.
